warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyrock
The Skyrock is a landmark of SkyClan's territory from when they lived in the gorge; it serves the same purpose as Fourtrees and the island, but only for the cats of SkyClan. The Skyrock is the place where SkyClan meets every full moon, and to share news with one another. Also, the medicine cat climbed upon it every half moon, making it serve the same purpose of the Moonstone or Moonpool. The leader also uses Skyrock to call for meetings. It is hard to reach, but SkyClan cats can jump onto it. It was used by Ancient SkyClan, and was rediscovered by Skywatcher. Description The Skyrock is a part of SkyClan's old home in the gorge. To get to the Skyrock, the SkyClan cats need to jump from a nearby cliff It can be quite dangerous, as there is a fast flowing river underneath, and there are also many sharp rocks and outcroppings on the way. However, strong warriors or apprentices could very easily make the jump. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Apart from being the Gathering place of SkyClan, the Skyrock also can be the spot where leaders receive their nine lives and name, such as Leafstar. Before Firestar and Sandstorm came to the Gorge, Skywatcher would sit there and look at the stars every full moon, in obedience to the part of the warrior code pertaining to Gatherings. :When Firestar and Sandstorm walk around Skyrock, they notice that it was hard to jump to, but with SkyClan's jumping abilities, the ancient SkyClan would have been able to climb it. :Firestar holds a meeting for SkyClan at the full moon and introduces Skyrock as the new Gathering place for SkyClan. :Although it was mainly used for SkyClan to gather every full moon, during the battle with the rats, Firestar starts to use this as a lookout for the invading rats because it overlooks most of the territory surrounding the gorge. Later, Firestar orders a patrol to keep watch on Skyrock so that the rats wouldn't invade it. :The Skyrock is also referred to as "Sky", reminding the cats of the Clan that they are SkyClan, strong and true, and will never change, no matter where they live. While Firestar and Echosong travel up to the Skyrock, they found Shortwhisker sleeping on lookout duty. SkyClan's Destiny :The Skyrock is used as SkyClan's personal "Gathering". The warriors and apprentices stand on the rock. They tell StarClan about the events that had happened in the Clan since the last moon, suggest ideas, and mingle with each other. The leader also stands on the rock during meetings, and it is being used like the Great Rock. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, Clovertail suggests a birthing den because the new dens the Clan had just found were perfect for being protected by foxes. In Leafstar's point of view, she thought Clovertail had only suggested it because Clovertail was afraid her kits would be hurt by Fallowfern's kits, seeing as they are much older and bigger than hers. :It is much like the Highrock in ThunderClan's old camp. The differences are the name, the way to get onto it, and that medicine cats and deputies, for their nine lives, also use it as one of their ways to contact StarClan. Gallery Notes and references fi:Taivaskiviru:Звёздная скала Category:Locations